User blog:Sneaker Night/Questions Must Be answered!!!!!!!!!!!...or at least read
Hello everyone who i may or may not know! As you may know, I've been on here for 10 months AND MOST PEOPLE DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!! So i'll make a thing that alot of people have made. Full Name: Katie Guimauve ((as i call myself in RPs, even though i don't do many)) Real Name: Nothing... but my middle name is pretttyful Age: 13 Birthday: January *killed* Male or Female: Female Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Blonde Body Type: Average...i dunno. WHY MUST YOU KNOW MY WEIGHT?!?! Three Personality Traits: Random, Caring ((as most people in my life say)), and Social Three things you would change: 1) My hair color...i want champaign or sky blue streaks.2) My eyes ((sometimes)). I wish dat they were blue or brown...maybe even purple. 3) My teeth. I wish i didn't have to have braces because i hate them. Favorite Part of Your Body: My eyes. They look sparkly. What job would you love to have: Writer ((already am)) and Broadway Actress What job would you hate to have: Nurse at an Elderly Home. Or McDonalds janitor What is your biggest fear: Bees and Marlyn Manson Are you afraid of death: Not really. I still got a while. Do you remember your dreams: Yes. Every morning, I wake up and write my dreams in my journal. Some make good story ideas. Are they vivid: i dunno...but they sure are random What's the dream you can remember at the top of your head? Michael Jackson was giving me a puppy that was elected for president... What do you want to be when you grow up: Writer and Actress Where are you: On Mars. Where do you want to live when you grow up? Seol. Favorite Holiday: Christmas Favorite day of the week: Friday. IT'S SATURDAY EVE!!!!!!!!!! Favorite Food: Marshmallows, french fries, my special breakfast burritos, burgers, baked potatoes with ketchup ((they're actually really good)), sushi, potstickers, fried rice, jambalya ((only my aunt's version which is really good)), gumbo, gator ((it tastes like chicken)), parmesean popcorn, rice, chicken and broccoli stir-fry, ribs, and shrimp coctails. What don't you eat/drink: Mussels, raw eggs, and Jell-O. XP Favorite Ice Cream: Mud Pie or Vanilla with a bengiet on top Favorite drink: Fanta or Sierra Mist Favorite Resturaunt: TGI Fridays or Apples Bees ((i like home owned ones, but i don't want to say them)) Favorite Color: Orange. It represents my randomness. Favorite Word: Chibi. It sounds SO FUNNI!!!! Favorite Grade: Kindergarden. I love naps XD Favorite Subject in school: Lit. My teacher is crazy. What time do you go to sleep: from 10:00/12:00 What time do you wake up: 6:00 How long does it take you to get ready in the morning: 1 hour...i have frizzy hair How do you wake up? Buzzer/Alarm/Other: my mom throws my cat on me XD What is your biggest regret: Licking a lightbulb JUST because of truth or dare. What talent do you wish you had: Is math a talent? What religion are you: Christian. Favorite Video Game: Mario, MySims, ect. Do you believe in aliens: Durr. Do you believe in ghosts: Yes. I have PROOF! And i watch them kinda shows. Favorite Website: MySims Wikia, Youtube, and Facebook ((no, you may not be my friend)). Do you have any pets: Yes What kind: cat Name: Buddy. YES AFTER THE BELLHOP!!! i was 10...don't blame me -o- What kind of pet would you like to have: Guinea pig What kind of pet would you not like to have: Chihuahua Who would you like to meet: Katy Perry If you could have one super power, what would you have: super speed. I'm lazy Passive or aggressive: Passive Where would you love to visit: Tokyo, Puerto Rico, Atlantis Favorite Place you have been to: Vegas XD or San Diego Worst place you have ever been to: This uber small town right out of Phoenix XP East Coast or West Coast: East...California is pretty Would you like to go to space: I already have Most interesting Planet: Mars or Saturn. They both have big cities and awesome beaches!!! Is there anyone you want as a parent: Lady GaGa No. Favorite Song: I dunno. Maybe Only Exception, Beautiful, Clocks, Hey There Delihla, Feeling Good Inc., ect. Favorite Type of Music: Alternative Rock. Or J-Pop or K-Pop What Rock Group or Star would you like to hang out with: Gorrilaz ((ANCIENT!!!)), Hayley Williams, Taio Cruz, Lady Gaga, or Katy Perry. Maybe even Ke$ha. Have you ever played an instrument: Yes. Flute and Piano Which one do you wish you could play well? Guitar. I fail at guitar. Random Thought: Why can't flamingos be elected as president, or cats eat lemons? Why is the sky blue? Magic Elves Why is the grass green? Because I said so. What is the meaning of life: To do to the best of your abilities and choose to do the right thing. What would you do for a Klondike bar: I'd slap Perez Hilton while wearing a sombrero and singing a song by Shinee while jumping on a pogo stick. What do you like about yourself: Your face My randomness. Category:Blog posts